


We Have Time

by ReleasedFromHisCage



Series: Stolen Moments Universe [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Prom, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasedFromHisCage/pseuds/ReleasedFromHisCage
Summary: Set in the Stolen Moments universe.While helping Hinata pick out her prom dress. Neji runs into Shikamaru who was there to help Ino do the same thing for the first time since the party.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru
Series: Stolen Moments Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957906
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	We Have Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just gonna throw out that this universe is set in the United States because that's what I know and I wanted to just have something light hearted so I didn't have to worry so much about accuracy. I have had a block recently and doing these have helped me with that. Thank y'all. 
> 
> (I don't own Naruto or anything from the franchise.)

Neji glances at his reflection in the mirror by the door as he waits outside the dressing room for Hinata to try on her prom dress. He graduated early so he has no reason to go to prom but it's important to Hinata and instead of inviting one of her girlfriends to help her pick out the dress, she chose to ask Neji. 

She's taking a while in the dressing room, Neji is starting to wonder if they should have invited another female to come along with them to help her into her dresses. "You okay in there?" Neji calls out, pulling out his phone. Maybe he could call TenTen? She's not so interested in these things but it would be much less awkward if Ten was helping and not Hinata's male cousin. 

"I'm fine, it's just that the zipper is stuc- oh dear!" Her tiny voice squeaks, and Neji is already dialing. "Just keep calm, Hinata. I'll call TenTen to come help." 

"Okay.." 

"Neji, is that you?" Neji looks up to see Shikamaru entering with a big stack of dresses on his arm. Ino is knocking on each dressing room door; looking for an empty room. 

Neji, holds up a finger to Shikamaru and holds his phone to his ear. "Just a sec, I'm sorry- Ten, hey. I need your assistance with Hinata. She needs a female to help her with trying on her dresses." 

"Zippers are mean!" 

Ino pokes her head out, "Oh damn! Hinata is here?" She leans closer to the doors, unsure of which dressing room she was occupying. "Hinata, it's Ino from English. I can save miss TenTen a trip, if that's okay with you?"

"Yes please.." Hinata answers quietly and a door unlocks. Ino opens the door just enough to squeeze in and the door locks back. Leaving Neji alone with Shikamaru Nara, for the first time since the party a couple months earlier. "Okay huh," The Hyuga glances at Shikamaru's face, resisting the urge to glance him up and down. "Hey Ten, so miss Ino from Hinata's class seems to have solved the problem for us. Sorry for bothering you." 

"Ino as in Shikamaru's good friend, Ino?"  
TenTen asks, Neji could hear the eyebrow wiggle through the phone. He decides not to respond and to simply hang up. He'll call her back later to apologize, maybe. 

Shikamaru is watching him, one corner of his mouth stretched into a smirk. His eyes move to the closed dressing room door and then back to him. "I see you were also dragged into prom dress shopping." He says, he gestures to the pile of dresses draped over his elbow. The sleeves of his green button up were rolled up to his elbows. Neji tears his arm away from shikamaru's tan forearm. Hates himself because he had to. Shikamaru Nara stresses Neji OUT. 

He sighs quietly and the younger teen laughs; Neji realizes that he probably took it as him sighing about the dress situation. Which is better than admitting that he was sighing over his struggle to avoid staring at his limbs. He can work with this. "She asked me to come with her. I figured it'd be better to have brought another girl but I suppose now that I think about it, most of her friends are male and Shino is likely with Kiba right now." 

"That's fair. I've seen her hanging around Sakura some." Neji rolls his eyes at the response. "Sakura is still following Sasuke around like he'll suddenly decide he wants her. She doesn't have time to deal with anyone else." 

The Nara smirks, lowering his voice to respond. "Well I'm pretty sure that we are the only ones who saw them kiss. Sakura probably still thinks they're just good homies." 

Neji resisted the urge to smile, there's something satisfying about having a secret he shares with Shikamaru. Not his own secret, but they witnessed it together. "You're right, Nara. You're absolutely right. Wanna sit?" 

"Yes I do, holy shit, yes I fuckin' do." The Nara throws the dresses over the back of one of the chairs and flops down in the chair beside it. The chair right beside Neji. "So how have things been since you graduated? Not gonna lie, I should have expected you would finish early but I kinda wish you'd have been around after the party." 

Neji opens his mouth to respond but they both hear the door unlock. Ino steps out of the dressing room first followed by hinata in a silky, floor length white dress. It does look pretty on her. "So what do you guys think of this one?" Ino asks, Neji glances to Shikamaru who holds his hand out in a gesture that says. "What the hell do I know about dresses?" Neji chuckles when Ino glares but sobers up when he has to answer too. Neji gives an awkward smile "It's pretty?"

Ino rolls her eyes at both responses. Hinata gives a small nervous smile, Ino looks at the dark haired girl and smiles. "Do you like this one? Or would you like to look at some other options?" 

Hinata tilts her head at her reflection, "Well, I think maybe it's a little plain.. I'm always in plain clothes so I just hoped to find something more-" 

"Glamorous?" 

"Yes." 

"I help you and you help me?" Ino asks with a hopeful smile and Hinata's face lights up. "That would be great!" 

:::

After being sent to the food court by Ino because they "need to make themselves useful" 

Neji said he wanted something at least mildly healthy and Shikamaru said he'd only eat a burger. They decided to go to separate booths and meet back up. Neji got his own food, as well as Ino's. Shikamaru handling his and Hinata's.   
They met up and called up the girls to come eat. 

They sat at a table and began eating while they waited, "So, how is life since graduation?" 

Neji pokes his salad, "Boring, I graduated early because I could but I don't have much to do until the fall. I'm not leaving for University until then." 

"I don't know about you but I think we could find things to do. That is, if you actually enjoyed my presence at the party and I didn't just hallucinate the whole thing."

"I might have." Neji takes a bite of his salad while holding eye contact. 

"Might have?" 

"Might have," The Hyuga nods.

"Huh," Shikamaru chuckles and eats a fry. "Alrighty then." 

The girls finally got to the food court and Shikamaru passed out the food. 

"Y'all find what you needed?" Shikamaru asks.

"Not yet" 

He sighs quietly into his straw. "That's fine, we have some time. Right Nej?" 

"Yeah. We have time."

:::


End file.
